Green and Gray
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: It’s all on how you see your life.


Summary: It's all on how you see your life.

Skippy's Words: Okay, I know that Scourge never actually meets Mephiles but bare with me here. I really believe that these two can make such a cute couple if given the chance. They are a couple with potential. Really, they are. Even if I'm the only person who thinks that these two can make it…at all. It's my story and it's gonna be made to _my _liking. And _my _liking is Mephiles and Scourge. So there…I have no real defense. I just wanted to state the obvious. Hope anyone who reads this like it.

I hope I get reviews on how I'm doing. *hint**hint*I'm not really confident with my abilities to write. I know I suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Scourge belongs to the Sonic the Hedgehog comics where as in Mephiles belongs to a Sonic game. Just gotta make that clear. Also sucks that I don't own neither comic or game. Meh.

Green and Gray

The morning sun is bright as ever, rays of illuminating sunlight cascades down to earth through a cloudless sky. However clear the sky is, it was anything but uninhabited. Even in such a damned place, beauty managed to bleed through the polluted air, only because every drug dealer, prostitute, and hell raiser around were still asleep, even at almost nine. The soft melody of birds chirping could be picked up even with the dullest of ears. The occasional barking stray or hissing ally cat followed, animals taking cover before the anthros that live around have the chance to harm them. Though the city of Teknia was pretty much abandoned for low lives, nature still provided a glimpse of tender love and care.

Luckily, two hedgehogs miss all of this, having the dark shades pulled over their apartment window to block out such a happy world since day one. If they wanted light, they would flip a light switch or light up a candle. It was as easy as that.

Green lids open to reveal drowsy blue eyes, blinking from the faint light that shimmered it's way through the black curtain. To be honest, Scourge had been up for quite a while, he just didn't feel like opening his eyes…or move for that matter. He let his peach hands, free of gloves, glide up raven fur, ruffling the softness under his finger tips. Scourge never understood how Mephiles could keep his fur so nice. He understood that the darker one bathed more than he did but still.

Gazing up to see the other's face, Scourge couldn't help but wonder how much Fiona had let her mind wonder while he was asleep, just thinking to herself. Wake up before him, laying next to him in _their _bed. Perhaps there were even nights where she never even bothered going to sleep. Then he wonders how much of that time he was in a peaceful slumber she spent plotting her revenge. The jade hedgehog truly wondered this, and how much she hated him. Sure, he fooled around with other girls but her bed was the one he ended up in at the end of the day. He favored _her_. _Loved _her even.

Scourge _proposed _even. Wanted Fiona Fox to be his queen. He wanted her to be by his side. He wanted to share his power to the only person he trusted.

Stalling his thoughts for a second, the green hedgehog nuzzles Mephiles' fur, the texture soft as ever, even from the first time he met the man and had to drag his carcass home. The younger male wanted to kill that girl. Really massacre her. He wanted nothing more than to find that _Queen _Fiona and bring her to a back ally, one of the most filthiest places one could find in a city like Teknia. In his dreams, he'd always start off by beating her, always starting with that pretty face of hers. Punching it with his studded leather gloves, perhaps enough to crack apart her nicely aligned teeth, rip them right out of the gum. Cut off those adorable ears with his trusty switchblade, just so he could feel the flesh rip apart and give way to the slicing metal blade. Slide the edge down through her soft body, through fur, through that ever sensitive skin. Scourge wanted to see that blazing ginger pelt to stick with that crimson color. Stain that beautiful body with the wonderful fluid that gives both life and death. He would always then finish her off, letting his anger get the best of him with uncontrolled stabbing and slashing while cackling into the thick air around him. With each swing, more blood would surge out of the lifeless body of the one who betrayed him. All that hot fluid leaving her body as the hate drained from his.

He trusted her. Really trusted her.

Scourge had put his trust in the wrong girl, because his queen had found a replacement through a loophole in the king's rule and had Scourge exiled from _her _kingdom. After an argument to her face, the green hedgehog quickly found himself on the most wanted list, which had lead him to this fuck up town in the middle of no where.

To Mephiles.

Fiona took her rule four years ago, which makes Scourge 21 now. During those four years, Scourge had found himself in Hell, worse than most that experience in Teknia. Teknia had laws, yes, only it had been abandoned years ago and is now ruled by gangs and skanks alike. The good folk forsaking the city in pursuit of better lives, leaving the large city with scum bags and those who cannot function in the real world. Most of the lucky bastards that live here end up dead, their pitiful lives given an end though often violent.

But not a certain green hedgehog. He was unfortunate enough to live through multiple drug overdoses, gun shots, abusive(as well as crazy)girlfriends, and god knows how many stabbings. Hell, even two suicide attempts. Seemed the big guy upstairs had plans for him though now Scourge swears upon his life that it's just because the lord needs someone to laugh at.

The reason being-he spent most of his teen years chasing tail. Didn't matter from who so long as she had a pretty face. Now, he lives in a crappy two bedroom apartment. Has the moment the green guy got the cash, which took a few weeks. He got that money through prostitution. By turning himself into a man whore, Scourge was able to pick up his life, if only barely. Through all the sex and favors for women, he had found himself _loathing _them instead.

It seemed with each slicked pussy he pushed his cock into, the hate grew ever so slightly. The desire he once had for women had changed from pleasure of the flesh to wanting nothing more than to beat them senseless. He hated how time fucks with everything.

A faint stirring put a hold on Scourge's mind for a moment, blue eyes flicking upward to see Mephiles move slightly in his sleep. Once settled, the green creature wraps his thin, peach arms around the slightly built frame of the dark creature.

Within the first year of moving to Teknia, Scourge met Mephiles, who had just escapes his imprisonment. That lasted about two days before the black furry left to a different time though Scourge did not know that fact at the time. After a dimension break and forced gape in time, Mephiles was tossed back into Scourge's living room. Angry because he could no longer successfully travel through time again, Mephiles had _every _intention on destroying the green _thing _in front of him. Scourge was not only a simple mortal with no real point in life, but he had helped him while he was at his lowest. Saw him, helped him, _humiliated _him. However, when he had his dark hands wrapped around that thin neck, green back pressed firmly against the poorly painted wall, Mephiles the dark had to stop himself. He saw no fear in those pooling blue eyes. Seeing this, he nearly hesitated, releasing the mortal. He decided it was better to just not bother with it.

They've lived together since.

Luckily, Mephiles helped with the bills. Scourge was paid for sexual services while Mephiles made himself a name by kidnapping, torturing and killing those who needed business done. Mephiles wasn't hired often but when he was, he was paid a hefty price for the sake of another worthless life. Though he was not employed regularly, Mephiles rarely stayed at home. He spent a majority of his time wondering the city, taking in his surroundings, knowing one day everything around him will be in ruins. Personally, the longer the wait, the better the feeling will be once his goal is obtained.

"What time is it?" Mephiles' low voice causes his chest to reverberate, the dark creature able to feel Scourge's sensitive ear twitch to the very sound. When the immortal spirit could travel through time portals, time itself never mattered. However, since his failure of a time skip, which had left him unable to travel through it, he has learned to value time. Though he is immortal, he must look forward and learn from his mistakes since he can no longer change them.

Looking over the digital alarm clock, Scourge checks the time as asked, the dim blue light still readable, lighting up the nightstand it rests on a faint azure color. "11:23" he mutters through a yawn, nuzzling the gray tuft of fur on the other being's chest. This was still new to the green hedgehog. Scourge has known Mephiles for almost three years now. They kept to themselves most to the time. The blue eyed hedgehog kept his business up and running, bringing back women of all sorts of species.

After three years of being with the green idiot, Mephiles simply sat by as Scourge fucked women by the handful, stop caring for himself and throw a lot of tantrums as well as he does nothing smart as getting himself arrested. At some point, Mephiles did something he didn't think possible. The superior being with the life of a god, held the power of destruction like a god, did the unthinkable.

Mephiles got emotional.

It surprised the hell out of the younger hedgehog as well. While he was busy with some girl who was bored and paid him to occupy her, Mephiles just barged into his room. Before he could even turn around, Scourge was yanked by his shoulder quill. Just before he could open his mouth for an angry remark, Mephiles held the young woman by her neck, black fingers turning a crystal blue as he fought both his transformation as well as his temper.

The petrified girl had made the effort to scream, only chocked sobs escaped her instead. Her tangerine fur stood on end as green eyes with black slits stare at her with extreme venom. The cat never stood a chance. With a flick of his wrist, thumb and two fingers, there was a sickening snapping of bone. The bitch in Mephiles' eyes slumped to the floor, amber eyes still frozen in fear. Normally, a fresh kill is such a beautiful sight for the being of darkness, but that body is forgotten for the moment. There was more important things to attend to.

Obviously, it was that green hedgehog sitting in his bed, with a bewildered expression.

Bed.

That was the magic word.

A shiver courses through Scourge's body at the thought of that night. Mephiles took note of the slight tremor but let it pass, letting his arms find their way around the body on his chest. The body that belonged to him and his alone.

Left with his memories in the still morning, Scourge easily recalled that night. It was his first time with another man. Mephiles just took him, no matter how much the green furred rodent threatened him. Scourge clawed, kicked and bit at every opportunity he found to get this other _man _off of him. His threats grew dangerous, filled with hate with each stroke to his greasy fur and caress to his already revved up body. However, the moment their lips _connected_, Scourge's jumbling mind just froze, possibly with fear. He hadn't kissed anyone since his business started. He just felt so…_vulnerable_. Within moments, the green rouge was begging for more. Everything that Mephiles offered him, he took it. And Mephiles was not a gentle lover. The man sank his fangs into his shoulder, clawed his hips, let his k-nines drag across his member and showed no mercy when entering him. As much as it was a shock to the green rodent, Scourge _loved _it. In fact, he encouraged it.

"Scourge." That low, hoarse voice snaps him out of his thoughts once more, which is the only reason Mephiles had addressed him in the first place. "Do you have plans today?" It's been seven months. Seven months since Mephiles claimed Scourge as his lover. Even after all that time, Scourge _still _can't believe that he is dating another male. Not only that, but _fucking _him too. And he bottoms for the demon spirit, every night.

"Nope." Scourge answers. "I know ya ain't got any business goin' down so I think a few flea bag bitches can wait ta git laid." He explains with a thickness that only the street could claim.

"Hmmm…I see…" Though the immortal spirit claimed Scourge as his lover, money was money. And if Shadow imprisoned him again, he'd never get free. He was fine with Scourge being…well…Scourge. So long as he does not bed with another male, Mephiles is content as is. Unless of course the matter arises, then he'll have no problems snapping necks. Including his own lover's.

"I was jes' thinkin' we could hang fer the day." Scourge nuzzles that chest fur again. He's grown quite fond of it. Especially when stained with blood. He can't help but lick it clean, savor every second the metallic taste is in his mouth. Feeling the warmth of the sun through the closed window, Scourge lets his blue eyes close.

"Very well." Mephiles replies softly, stroking green quills with ease. "We shall remain here for the day" he concludes.

"Cool." Scourge relaxes. "Works fer me." Soothing himself, a purr manages to emanate from his scarred chest.

Content with how the morning is going, Mephiles lets a small smile show on his pasty muzzle. He knew he was in love with this green idiot. The gray streaked creature _knew _it since the very moment he caught sight of that tangerine slut walk though the apartment door over to his roommate's bedroom. Heels clacking with each step, driving nails through the dark hedgehog's sanity. Denim mini skirt swaying side to side, tail behind her with pride. He let his anger get the best of him.

Gazing around his room, Mephiles nearly laughed out loud. He owned a bed with black sheets and gray pillows, a dresser with a white cloth draped over the glass cover, a metal wired nightstand and a single touch lamp. Everything that surround him was of black coloring. Black carpet, black walls, black curtains and a black painted door. The land lord was not going to be happy not that that concerned the two in any way. Though at the moment, the room looks more like a dull charcoal gray because of the shrouding sun through closed curtains. Either way, it fit him perfectly. His life was gray yet ever changing.

Slitted reptilian eyes find Scourge's form once more. He noticed the dirty green fur was tainted by the sun's attempt to shine happiness through the dark material, turning the fur a bit more dusty looking. Mephiles decided that rather or not Scourge like it, he was going to bathe today. And he had a feeling that he would have to force him into the tub again.

A grin crept it's way into Mephiles' lips. Now that he thought about it, his life wasn't in black and white _or _in shades of gray like he had once thought. In fact, it had color.

The color of green.

Green and gray.


End file.
